The Battle of Glee Anselm
by Miss Singing in the Rain
Summary: War. There's no escaping it, even on a peaceful planet like Glee Anselm. This is what Ahsoka thinks as she and Barriss are sent there to stop Cad Bane from murdering Senator Amidala. But why did Master Yoda send them? And who is the third padawan?
1. The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Star Wars. Only Tanya.**

The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 1

As Ahsoka and Barriss walked to the main meeting room, they wondered what Master Yoda wished to speak with them about. "It's probably a mission," Ahsoka suggested. "

Yes, but what kind of mission?" Barriss asked.

"Well, we'll soon find out," Ahsoka replied as they came to the door of the mission room. They went in and found Master Yoda and General Skywalker studying a holomap of a planet.

"Ah, the padawans, arrived they have" Master Yoda said.

"Master Yoda, Master Skywalker," Ahsoka and Barriss said bowing their heads in respect to the Masters.

"Come closer young ones, to speak with you, we wish," Yoda said. Ahsoka and Barriss came close to their masters, waiting to be assigned their mission.

"We have finally been able to track down Cad Bane," General Skywalker said. Ahsoka's face lit up.

"That's great news master."

"Yes, indeed," Barriss said. "But what does that have to do with us?"

"To capture Bane, your mission is," Yoda replied. Anakin shifted his weight as if debating whether or not to say something. Whether or not Yoda noticed this, the padawans did not know, for he continued as though nothing had happened. "Tracked him to Glee Anselm, we have. Through this transmission," Yoda said as Anakin turned on the transmission.

Count Dooku appeared and said to Bane "Bane I have a new mission for you."

Bane appeared and said, "I'm listening."

"A certain senator has been a thorn in my side for far to long. I need her to be disposed of."

"Who is this senator?"

"Senator Amidala of Naboo." Anakin's face darkened and his fists clenched, as though he wanted to strangle them both.

"Hmm… That senator is part of the Chancellor's advisors. She'll be very well guarded."

"Name the price."

"I'll need a distraction to get into the Senate building. They seem to have doubled security since I was there last. I'll need a team of 5 commando droids and 2 MagnaGuards, as well. I'll also be calling a few other bounty hunters to help. Plus double my usual rate and the rates of the rest of my team."

"All of which can easily be arranged. You can use our base on Glee Anselm as your head quarters and you will bring the senator's body there when you get her. Is that a deal?"

"Deal." The transmission ended.

Yoda looked to the padawans and said "To capture Bane, your mission is. Join you, my padawan will."

"Your padawan?" Ahsoka asked. The door opened behind her.

A cloaked figure walked in and bowed to Master Yoda. The figure lowered her hood and said "Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee. Padawan Tanya at your service." Tanya was a small, 16 year old padawan. She had brown hair and eyes with a padawan braid in her hair, and was wearing traditional tan Jedi robes.

Ahsoka smiled and replied, "It's very nice to meet you, Tanya".

"Indeed," Barriss said.

"Shall we get ready for our mission?" Tanya asked.

"Sure." The padawans left to prepare for the journey ahead.

As soon as the door closed behind the padawans, Anakin said, "Master Yoda, with all due respect, I'm not sure the padawans are ready for their mission. Cad Bane is extremely dangerous."

"That is why, given them this mission, I have. Well trained, they are. No match for them together, Cade Bane is. Complete this mission, they must. Complete this mission, they will."


	2. The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 2

The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 2

The trip aboard Tanya's cruiser, the _Liberty,_was uneventful, filled mostly with strategizing. The island that the base was on was basically a small mountain rising out of the sea. The base was on top of the mountain with a small beach surrounding the entire island. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya would parachute down to the beach and enter the base through a sewage hole. Once they were inside and had located Bane and the other bounty hunters he hired, the troops would attempt to storm the cliff and cut off the bounty hunters escape route. Hopefully, the Force would be with them and they would be able to capture the bounty hunters.

On the _Twilight,_ Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya got into their diving suits that would double as protection from the toxic waste in the sewer. They got on their parachutes, since they would be dropping into the sea, and got ready for the dive. "So, this is where the fun begins," Tanya said as they approached the drop site. Ahsoka smiled, remembering when she had said that before the Battle of Teth. Usually, when people say that, the mission doesn't end up being much fun.

"Sir, we are at the drop point," the pilot said.

"Very good, Wings. Open the hatch," Tanya replied.

The hatch opened and, once the pilot shouted over the roaring air "Go!" Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya jumped into the thin air. _This is exhilarating,_ Tanya thought. She did a few flips, spins, and turns to exhaust her excess energy. About 2,000 meters above sea level, Ahsoka and Barriss pulled their chutes. But, when Tanya tried to pull hers, it wouldn't release. _What?_ Tanya thought. _That can't be good._ She pulled her back-up chute, but it wouldn't release either.

_What is she doing?_ Ahsoka thought. _If she doesn't pull her chute soon then she'll shatter on impact with the water. "Barriss, what do you think Tanya's doing,"_ Ahsoka said to Barriss through the Force.

"_Ahsoka, I think her chute is stuck,"_ Barriss replied.

"_Oh no,_" Ahsoka replied. Tanya was only 500 meters above the sea. So she did the only thing she could think of and swan dived into the sea below. _No!_ Ahsoka thought.

"_Barriss-" _

_"Ahsoka, I'm sorry. I think she's gone."_


	3. The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 3

The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 3

Ahsoka and Barriss parachuted to the sea and swam to shore, hoping to find a sign of Tanya. They didn't find anything. "What do we do, now?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know," Barriss replied. She paused as she took of her chute. "I guess we have to go on. We have to complete our mission."

Ahsoka looked sadly at the sea. "It doesn't feel right going on without her."

"I know. We would have a better chance of fighting Bane with her. But we have to go, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka looked back one last time and turned to follow Barriss into the jungle.

"Hey!" Ahsoka and Barriss turned back. Walking out of the sea was _Tanya_! She walked up to them, taking off her helmet. "You need some help taking down a few bounty hunters."

Ahsoka and Barriss both were stunned and speechless.

"How...how did...how did you-"

"Survive? I guess I should explain that."

"Yeah, I'll say," Ahsoka said, sarcastically.

"How did you _do _that?"

"I used the Force to slow myself down and to make a barrier between the water and myself. It helps cushion my fall. It's a fairly difficult skill to master but worth it."

"That's amazing. Where did you learn that?"

"Being Master Yoda's apprentice, you learn quite a bit."

"Ok, well we had better get moving," Barriss said.

They walked through the jungle until they came to the base of the cliff. They walked around it until they found a sewage hole, on the side of the cliff. They opened it and climbed in. The walls and ceiling were dripping with slime. The floor was flooded with fuel and the smell was overpowering."Uhg," Ahsoka said as they wadded through the fuel. "This stinks."

"Well, I wish I didn't take off my helmet," Tanya said, trying to avoid the dripping slime.

They wadded through the sewage, until they finally reached the right entrance into the base.

"Well, here we go," Tanya said as they climbed up into the base.


	4. The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 4

The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 4

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya stepped into the base, doing their best to get some of the slime off of them. They slipped through the base, ducking past security droids and cameras. Once they came to a seemingly empty hallway, until they used the force to discover invisible security beams. They rolled, ducked, and slid underneath the beams, without breaking a single one, which is no easy feat. Finally, they reached the main meeting room. It was a bit like the atrium in the Senate Building. They spied on the bounty hunters below in the upper levels, hoping to identify the hunters. "That's Aurra Sing isn't it?" Barriss said.

"Yeah," Ahsoka said.

"I thought you captured her," Tanya said.

"I did. She must've escaped."

"There's Cato Parasitti and Bossk as well as an IG-86 assassin droid and the droids Dooku promised Bane. And, of course, there's Cad Bane himself," Barriss finished.

"Shhh. We need to find out their plan," Ahsoka said.

"Alright, here's the what we're gonna do," Bane said. "Bossk, Cato, and IG-86 will cause the distraction with the droids while Aurra and I slip into the Senate unnoticed. Any questions?"

There were none.

"Good, dismissed."

The bounty hunters walked toward the exit, Ahsoka tried to slip away to find them.

"Where are you going?" Tanya asked, grabbing Ahsoka.

"Following them."

"No we need to cut them off."

"Both of you had better be quiet or the hunters will hear us," Barriss said.

_Too late._

"Hold it," Aurra Sing said.

"What?" Bane asked.

"We're being watched."

The hunters looked around, searching for the intruders.

"There's nothing there, Aurra. Come on."

The hunters walked out.

"Whoosh. They didn't see us," Barriss sighed with relief.

_Bang! Bang, Bang, Bang!_

"Spoke too soon," Barriss said as they ducked for cover.

"Split up and spread out. Find the intruders and bring them to me. Cato, go with Bossk. IG-86, you lead the droids. Aurra, come with me."

"It'll be harder for them to track us if we split up," Ahsoka suggested.

"Maybe, but we won't be as effective alone."

_Bang, Bang, Bang!_

"Never mind."

Ahsoka ran down the right hall, while Barriss ran down the left and Tanya went on the center hall.  
>Unfortunately, Ahsoka ran into the IG-86 assassin droid leading 5 commando droids and 2 MagnaGuards. Ahsoka took care of the commando droids blasters first so they would have to attack her in close combat. She took care of them and started with the MagnaGuards. She dodged and ducked under their first attacks and cut up their legs so she immobilized them. She then only had to slice up their chests to reduce them to scrap metal. The IG-86 fired at her but she took care its gun with one swing of her saber. Wisely, it tried to run but Ahsoka held it back with the Force and merely brought it to her lightsaber, reducing it to pieces. Somewhere near, Ahsoka heard lightsabers clashing.<p>

"Barriss!"


	5. The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 5

Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 5

Ahsoka ran toward the sound of the lightsabers clashing, hoping to help Barriss. But as she rounded the left hallway, she found Barriss fighting _Barriss. What?_ Ahsoka thought. _Oh right, Bane hired Cato Parasitti, the changeling. But which one is Barriss?_

"Barriss?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka, help!" the Barriss on the right said.

"Don't listen to her Ahsoka. Cato is trying to trick you," the Barriss on the left said.

_Ok. This might be a little more difficult than I thought._

"Alright, Barriss. What was our first mission together?"

"It was the Battle of Felucia," the Barriss on the left answered promptly.

"The Second Battle of Geonosis. We destroyed Poggle's droid factory," the Barriss on the right said.

Ahsoka turned to the Barriss on the right. "Nice try, Cato. I know my friends."

She then turned to the Barriss on the Left and sliced her saber in half.

"Did you really think I would fall for your weak impersonations of a Jedi, Cato?"

Cato transformed into her true self and before Ahsoka could bind her she shouted, "Bossk, now!" Bossk leapt into the hall and fired at Ahsoka and Barriss. They deflected the blots and ran into the next hall.

"Ahsoka, jump in the rafters. Don't come down until I say so." Ahsoka gave Barriss a curious look but leaped into the rafters. Bossk rounded into the hall and fired at Barriss. She deflected the bolts and started backing off, drawing Bossk closer. When he was directly under Ahsoka, Barriss cried, "Ahsoka, now!" Ahsoka jumped down, cutting Bossk's blaster in half. After Ahsoka and Barriss bound Bossk and Cato together, they realized something.

"Wait, where's Tanya?"

_Bang, Bang, Bang!_

_Tz, Tz, Tz!_


	6. The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 6

The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 6

"Tanya!" Ahsoka and Barriss cried together. They ran down the hall, trying to find their companion. They found her, desperately trying to deflect Bane and Aurra Sing's shots. "Tanya!"

"Stay back! I can handle this." Just then, Bane shot Tanya in her forearm. "Ah!"

"Tanya!"

"I'm fine," Tanya said, grasping her arm and wincing in pain.

"Come on, Aurra," Bane said, heading toward the elevator.

"I don't think so," Ahsoka said running after them. The door closed. "They're heading for the roof."

"Ahsoka-"

"What?"

"Tanya."

Ahsoka and Barriss went back to help Tanya.

"I'm fine. It's just a graze." Barriss made Tanya show her the wound. It was much like the wound Ahsoka had received from Aurra Sing from their last encounter, only in Tanya's left forearm. After they bandaged it, Barriss advised, "Maybe you should stay here."

"It's my arm that hurts, not my legs. I'll be fine. And I'm coming with you no matter what."

"We'd better hurry then." They ran up the stairs to the roof.

"If they're waiting for a gunship or transport of some sort then we should be fine."

"Why?" An explosion echoed of outside.

"That's why. The reinforcements have arrived." They found Aurra Sing and Cad Bane on the roof, observing the battle below.

"If you're waiting for an escape Bane, I'd say your chance of escape are pretty slim." Bane and Aurra Sing turned to face the padawans.

"Well, looks like Skywalker's little _youngling_," Bane taunted.

"Hmm. So it is. Good thing too. I was wondering when I'd get my revenge," Sing growled.

"You won't be escaping this time Bane and the same goes for you, Sing. We're arresting you both."

"Let's just see if you can, younglings." Bane and Sing pulled out their duel pistols and fired at the padawans. The padawans deflected the bullets and tried to find better cover. Bane activated his rocket boots and circled around the girls. They rolled and ducked under most of the shots and deflected the rest. Ahsoka was fighting Sing, trying to get close enough to destroy her blasters. While Ahsoka kept Sing busy, Barriss crept behind Sing and destroyed her blasters with a swing of her lightsaber. They put binders on her and made sure she was secure before helping Tanya with Bane. Bane had his flamethrower out and was trying to torch Tanya. She dodged and rolled to avoid being burned and the ground she had stood on before was now charred.

"Um, could you guys help a little?"

"Already on it." They deflected Bane shots, trying to find an attack point. Finally, Tanya realized his weak point was his boots. If they grounded him, then they would have the advantage. So she went out in the open, deflecting most of his shots until finally, one of the shots hit Bane's boots. He fell out of the air and tried desperately to restart his boots, to no avail.

"You're under arrest, Bane."


	7. The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 7

The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 7

"You think I'll surrender just because I can't use my rocket boots? You have made a grave mistake, Jedi." Cad Bane pulled out his blasters and fired at the padawans. The padawans deflected the shots and started backing Bane up toward the edge of the cliff. Bane was at the edge before he realized what they were doing.

"You have nowhere to run, Bane. Surrender and the Republic may be merciful with your punishment," Tanya said. Before Bane even had a chance to reply, a blast hit the cliff right where he was standing and the ground crumbled beneath his feet and he fell, along with Ahsoka. "Ahsoka!" Tanya ran to the edge and was just able to grab Ahsoka. Tanya tried to pull her up, but before she could, Ahsoka was almost pulled out of her grip. Ahsoka shouted in pain. "What happened?"

"It's Bane. He's got my leg," Ahsoka said, giving Bane a furious kick in the head. Tanya tried to pull Ahsoka up, but with Bane's weight it was impossible. Ahsoka kept kicking Bane, trying to free herself. "Tanya, I can't get a rid of Bane and you can't pull us both up."

"Yes I can."

Then the ground gave away under Tanya. Tanya would've fallen if Barriss hadn't grabbed her and helped her back up.

"Even the both of you can't lift us up."

"We can and we will, Ahsoka."

"No. I know what I have to do."

"Ahsoka? What do you mean?" Ahsoka let go and she and Bane plummeted toward the sea below. "AHSOKA!" Bane was kicking furiously now, trying to kick start his boots. About 100 feet above the sea he succeeded and hovered in mid-air while Ahsoka plummeted on down. She then swan dived into the sea and vanished. "AHSOKA!"

"Tanya, it's no use... She's gone."


	8. The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 8

The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 8

Barriss and Tanya still looked over the edge of the cliff, trying to find Ahsoka. Not too long afterward, a republic gunship flew toward them, with a dozen clones inside. Captain Mec jumped out and saluted to Tanya. "Commander, we are at your assistance."

"Very good, Mec. I'll need you to split your squad into three groups of four. The first squad will take Aurra Sing and the other two bounty hunters back to the _Liberty._ The second squad will head down to the sea and try to find Ahsoka's... body. I want you and the third squad with Barriss and I, down in the jungle to help us find Bane."

"Yes, sir." The clones split up and went to their designated spots. Tanya and Barriss looked back at the sea, one more time before climbing down the cliff into the jungle below. The jungle was thick, so thick Cad Bane could have been ten feet away from the group and they couldn't have seen him.

"Maybe we should split up. We would have a better chance of finding him that way," Barriss suggested.

"Alright. If you find Bane send up a green flare. And if you need help send up a red flare. And just to make sure we don't get lost, tie some rope to your belt and we'll attach a grappling hook to the cliff. Understand?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Good. Barriss and Check will go right. Dak, Bold go left. Mec and I will go straight." They split up. Tanya and Mec didn't find anything for a while but about 20 minutes after they split up, they found Dak and Bold. "Oh no," Tanya whispered to herself as Mec inspected them.

"They're dead," he confirmed. "Blaster blots by the looks of it."

"Bane's handiwork."

Off in the distance, a red flare went up and exploded in the clear, blue sky.

"Barriss."


	9. The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 9

The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 9

Tanya and Mec ran toward the flare, hoping they weren't too late. When they came to the clearing, it wasn't a pretty sight. Half the trees were charred or burning, as was the ground. In the center, Barriss and Check were desperately deflecting and dodging Bane's blasts and trying to retaliate, with some of their own.

"Barriss!"

"Tanya, we could use a little help right about now."

"On it." Tanya moved next to Barriss while Mec positioned himself next to Check. Bane shifted his blasters trying to find a target without becoming a target. Eventually, one of his shots was lucky and hit Check in the shoulder. "Check!" Bane used their momentary loss of focus to throw a grenade at their feet. It exploded and they were thrown back from the blast. Bane used this diversion to escape further into the jungle. Barriss and Tanya struggled to their feet and ran to Check's side. "How is he, Mec?"

"It's only a wound. It isn't fatal, but he's through fighting."

"Here, I can help," Barriss said. She moved closer to Check and placed a hand above his wound. The space between her hand and Check glowed like a projection of a galaxy. It remained for several moments and slowly faded. When it was gone, Check was breathing normally and slowly sat up.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm training to be a healer. I've got fairly minor injuries down but I'm working on healing more fatal wounds."

"Excellent. Mec, you get Check back to the _Liberty._ Barriss and I will catch Bane."

"Yes, sir." Mec helped Check up and they walked back using the rope to guide them out.

"Tanya, you know our chances of finding Bane in this jungle are fairly slim."

"Barriss, he hurt Check and killed Dak, Bold, and Ahsoka. I'm not going to let him get away with that."


	10. The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 10

The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 10

Tanya and Barriss ran in the direction Bane had run off in. After about five minutes of running the trail, had gone cold. "Where should we go now?" Barriss asked.

"Wait," Tanya replied. She knelt and pressed her fingertips to the forest floor. She had a vision of her speeding through the jungle, catching up to Bane, who was running toward the edge of the jungle. "He's heading for the beach." Tanya and Barriss ran toward the beach, faster than either of them had ever run in their lives. They bust out of the jungle, lightsabers ignited. Bane burst out of the jungle a moment later.

"You younglings just can't take a hint, can you?" Bane growled in frustration. As Tanya and Barriss ran at Bane, he activated his jetpack thrusters. Bane fired at them, and threw a bola snare at them. Tanya and Barriss deflected Bane's shots, and Barriss dodged the snare. Tanya wasn't as lucky; the snare caught around her legs, tripping her in midjump. Bane shot at her and Barriss was barely able to deflect the shots long enough for Tanya to cut herself free. Bane started heading up the cliff, toward the base. Tanya and Barriss bounded up the cliff after Bane, avoiding his blasts at the same time.

"Give up Bane. The republic has taken over the base. You've failed."

"I've only just begun." Bane got out his flamethrower and used it and his jetpack thruster boots to keep Tanya and Barriss at a distance where he had the advantage. Barriss finally was able to get close to Bane and tried to slash at his blasters but Bane was too quick. As Barriss slashed, he dodged behind her and grabbed her arm. Before Barriss could react, Bane electrocuted her and she fell, barely able to stay conscious. Tanya tried to get to Barriss, but Bane pointed his gun at her and said, "One more move, youngling, and your friend gets blasted into oblivion."

Tanya thought desperately, _I lost Ahsoka to him. I'm not going to lose Barriss too._


	11. The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 11

The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 11

"What do you want?" Tanya asked Bane.

"There's a one million-credit bounty on the head of Jedi. Imagine how much they would be willing to pay for _two_ live Jedi."

"No, Tanya. Don't do it; he'll just kill you to."

"Barriss, he killed Ahsoka. I'm not going to let that happen to you." Tanya rolled her lightsaber toward Bane. Bane pointed one of his pistols at her, set for stun. As he pulled the trigger, a figure wielding a green lightsaber, leaped off of a ledge, and sliced the barrel of his pistol in half. A _green_ lightsaber?

"Ahsoka!" Tanya cried out.

Ahsoka stood up and smiled. "Need a little help?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, I think we should start with bringing this bounty hunter in; what do you think?"

"Yes, I completely agree." Ahsoka and Tanya turned on Bane.

"You're cornered, Bane. Surrender, and the Republic may have mercy."

"I don't think so, Jedi." Bane signaled to someone at the top of the cliff. A sniper fired upon them and, while the padawans were busy, Bane was allowed to escape. "Thanks for the distraction, Aurra."

Aurra Sing smiled triumphantly. "You're still paying me for my help with the Jedi."

"Fine. I'm not the one paying your salary, anyway."

"Let's just get out of here." Aurra Sing and Cad Bane ran along the cliff, climbing down toward the docks.

"Looks like they're heading for the docks," Tanya said.

"Well, now that we're all together, I don't think we'll have any trouble catching the bounty hunters."


	12. The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 12

The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 12

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya raced off toward the docks. When they got there, they were just in time to see Cad Bane and Aurra Sing escape onto the water, on speeders.

"They're getting away!" Tanya shouted, leaping onto a speeder and taking off after the bounty hunters. Ahsoka and Barriss followed in her lead and jumped onto speeders of their own. They caught up to Tanya, who was following Bane and Sing across the water to what looked like a Seperatist Landing Pad.

"If they make it to the landing pad, we'll be too late," Tanya told Ahsoka and Barriss over the comlink. "Ahsoka, Barriss you two take Sing. I'll deal with Bane until you're finished with Sing." Ahsoka and Barriss nodded in agreement. They turned left and went after Sing while Tanya turned her speeder right, going after Bane. By that time, the droids on the landing pad had realized the bounty hunters were being followed and as a result, they fired on the padawans with everything they had, which included machine guns, cannons, and bombs. Ahsoka and Barriss swerved around the blasts going off all around them, trying to catch Sing. Aurra Sing looked back and saw the padawans gaining on her. Realizing her situation, Sing brought out her spare pistols and fired on Ahsoka and Barriss. Ahsoka and Barriss brought out their lightsabers and deflected the shots, trying to shoot some back.

Barriss was eventually able to speed up next to Aurra Sing. Unfortunately, Sing rammed her speeder into Barriss', so Barriss had to fall back or else get knocked off her speeder. In the process of falling back, Barriss' speeder was hit by one of Sing's shots. Her speeder was thankfully not terribly damaged but she was losing too much speed to continue the chase. Ahsoka looked back as she passed her friend, and when she turned back to Sing, she had a determined look on her eyes. She continued to deflect Sing's shots until she used the Force, and was finally able deflect one of Sing's shots right back at her. The shot hit Sing's speeder's engine and it spun out of control. Aurra Sing dived off of her speeder as it crashed into the waves and exploded. Ahsoka pulled up to the bounty hunter, with Barriss not too far behind.

"Looks like I won again, Sing," Ahsoka said. Ahsoka pulled Aurra Sing onto the back of her speeder before putting binders on her. She turned to Barriss and said, "Now, all we have to do is capture Cad Bane. We'd better go help Tanya. She'll need all the help she can get."


	13. The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 13

The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 13

"Barriss, I think you had better take Sing back to the base," Ahsoka said. "You can get a new speeder there."

"Agreed," Barriss replied. "I won't be winning any races with this thing." They moved Sing onto Barriss' speeder and once she was secure, Barriss took off over the surf, back toward the base. Ahsoka looked back to watch her friend disappear across the waves, before turning her own speeder around to find Bane and Tanya. Ahsoka had to do a fair amount of searching to find out where Bane and Tanya had gone.

Bane was apparently trying to do everything he could to shake Tanya off of his trail. They had gone into the Black Peaks, which was a cluster of black, sharp rocks that pointed out the sea. Very difficult to navigate and a death trap for all speeders who entered, only the most talented of pilots could survive. Ahsoka followed Bane and Tanya's trail into the Black Peaks, swerving around the deadly rocks as well as the continued blasts from the landing pad. In the middle of the Black Peaks, Ahsoka found Cad Bane and Tanya fighting for their lives. Bane had his blaster pistols out and was trying to shoot Tanya, while keeping his speeder away from deadly rocks. Tanya was desperately trying to deflect Bane's bolts back toward him _and_ trying to keep her speeder away from the rocks. Ahsoka raced over to Tanya's side, trying to be of some help.

"Ahsoka!" Tanya cried out, looking extremely relieved.

"You look like you could use a little help," Ahsoka replied over the comlink.

"Yes, thank you very much." Bane realized Ahsoka had joined in the struggle, so he decided to try and make his escape. He turned his speeder around and went toward the exit of the Black Peaks. Ahsoka and Tanya followed him and, realizing their speeders had blasters, fired at Bane, hoping to damage his speeder. Unfortunately, because they had to dodge all of the rocks and the blasts from the landing pad, they couldn't get a clear shot. Bane exited the Black Peaks and sped off toward the landing pad, nothing but a clear, stretch of sea ahead of him. "We have to catch him," Tanya said over the comlink. Ahsoka and Tanya exited the Black Peaks and pushed their speeders to full throttle, but it was too late. Bane had less than a mile to go. Just as Bane was a half a mile away from the landing pad, his speeder was shot. Bane's speeder spun out of control and he jumped off, just as it crashed into the waves and exploded. Another speeder sped toward Ahsoka and Tanya, and on it was a very pleased looking Barriss.

"You need some help?" she asked. Ahsoka and Tanya smiled. They raced to where Bane had landed and found him, floating in the water, hat and blasters gone, completely soaked.

"You're finished Bane. Now raise you hands and come quietly," Tanya demanded.

Bane looked at the padawans and slowly raised his hands in defeat.


	14. The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 14

The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 16

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya sped back to the base, Cad Bane handcuffed and finally captured. When they arrived at the base, Captain Mec met them at the docks and called down a gunship to take Bane to the _Liberty._ When the gunship arrived, it was carrying not just a few escort clones but Master Yoda and Anakin Skywalker, as well.

"Ah. The padawans, succeeded in their mission, they have," Master Yoda said, smiling. Anakin let out a breath that clearly said he was relieved to see that they had captured Bane.

"I'm very proud of you, Ahsoka," Anakin said, beaming at her.

"Thank you, Master," Ahsoka replied, bowing.

"Done well you have, my padawan," Master Yoda said, smiling at Tanya.

"Thank you very much, Master."

"And I'm sure if Master Unduli was here, she would be proud of you, Barriss," Anakin said to Barriss.

"Thank you for the praise, Master," Barriss replied.

"Tanya, what happened to your arm?" Anakin asked, spotting her bandage.

"Oh. Bane shot my arm," Tanya said, looking it over. "Funny, I'd almost forgotten it was there."

"You had better get that cleaned," Anakin suggested, signaling a gunship to take them back to the _Liberty._ They flew up to the _Liberty_ and when they reached it, Ahsoka and Barriss took Tanya to the medical station while Master Yoda and Anakin went back to the bridge. The medical droids cleaned Tanya's wound and bandaged it, telling her not to do any training for the next three days. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya walked to the bridge, to join their masters, Tanya with a strangely contented, possibly even happy look.

"Why do you look like that," Ahsoka asked, starring at Tanya.

"Like what?"

"You have a happy and contented look, almost like a thirst or a longing."

Tanya blushed. "Well, let's just say I have _a lot_ to live up to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, of all the padawans Master Yoda has ever trained, I'm the first girl to be trained as a padawan by him."

Ahsoka and Barriss looked shocked. "Really?"

Tanya nodded. "If I become one of his greatest padawans, I can clear the path for even more women Jedi."  
>"But if I fail," she continued. "It'll likely be a little more difficult for future generations."<p>

"But no pressure," Ahsoka added.

Tanya gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Barriss asked.

"I thought I could take Bane. And almost got you guys killed."

"It's fine Tanya. The first time I fought Bane, I almost got myself killed."

"What we must do to prevent this from happening again, is to learn from our mistakes and to trust each other."

"Right," Tanya replied. "I'm sorry. I won't underestimate either of you ever again."

Ahsoka took Barriss and Tanya's hands in her own, the promise of friendship evident.  
>They all smiled at each other and the trio went off together, arm in arm. If only things could only stay sweet. As the girls passed the detention center, they heard a struggle.<p>

"Hands up and drop the blaster. This is your final warning!"


	15. The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 15

The Battle of Glee Anselm: Part 17

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya ran toward the sound of the gunshots. They ran into a corridor to find Captain Mec and several clones trying to shoot _Cad Bane_. Seeing the padawans, Bane ran down a hallway trying to make his escape. "Captain, what happened?" Tanya asked, kneeling down to help a wounded clone.

"It was Bane, sir. He strangled the clone who brought him his rations and stole his blaster. He shot the clones in the detention center and tried to make a break for it, but we caught him. He injured five of us and killed two." Mec helped the wounded clone that Tanya was helping, stand, saying, "You had better go catch him, sir. I'm sending a squad to help search for him."

"There are two places Bane could be heading for," Tanya said. "The hanger or the escape pods."

"I'll lead the clones to search the escape pods," Ahsoka said.

Barriss and Tanya nodded. "We'll check the hanger." Ahsoka went in the direction of the escape pods, while Barriss and Tanya ran to the hanger.

"I don't see him," Barriss said.

"Your eyes can deceive you," Tanya warned. "Don't trust them." Tanya took a step forward and closed her eyes. She used the Force to see where Bane was hiding.

"There!" She cried, pointing to a Jedi starfighter to the left, just as Bane revealed himself and fired at them. Barriss and Tanya back flipped out of the way and brought out their lightsabers.

Barriss brought out her comlink and said into it, "Ahsoka, we found Bane. He's in the hanger."

The comlink crackled and Ahsoka said, "I'm on my way."

Barriss and Tanya deflected Bane's shots, trying to get closer to land a shot of their own. Bane, seeing their plan, started backing away toward a Y-wing. The padawans saw his escape route and ran toward Bane, hoping to catch him in time. He jumped into the Y-wing and began to take off.

Tanya, determined not to let Bane get away, jumped onto a ship and then jumped onto Bane's Y-wing. Bane realized Tanya was trying to catch him so he tilted the ship and Tanya almost fell off, hanging by her fingertips. Bane opened the cockpit and brought his stolen clone blaster out, pointing it straight at Tanya. She flipped herself back onto the Y-wing and reignited her lightsaber. Bane shot at her and she deflected the bolts until one finally hit the blaster and Bane was left defenseless. "Surrender, Bane," Tanya ordered.

"Never," Bane shouted. He grabbed Tanya's wrist and electrocuted her. She screamed and fell to the ground. Bane kicked her and she rolled over the edge of the Y-wing. Tanya was just able to catch the side of the Y-wing.

"Tanya!" Barriss cried.

"I'm on it Barriss," Ahsoka shouted as she entered the hanger, about a dozen clones behind her. "Stun Bane, boys, but be careful of Tanya."

"Yes, sir." The clones shot at Bane, hoping to knock him off the Y-wing. Bane jumped back into his cockpit and fired at the clones. They dove aside as the ground around them exploded and crates were thrown everywhere from the blast.

"Sir, we can't get a clear shot from here without getting shot ourselves," Captain Mec shouted over the blasts.

"We'll have to blast him ourselves," Ahsoka said to Barriss.

"How?" Barriss asked. "If we step out there, we'll be blown to bits and if we destroy Bane's ship, it could fall on Tanya."

Ahsoka looked at Tanya and spoke to her through the Force. _Tanya, you have to get on Bane's ship and destroy it. If you do it, he can't escape. _Tanya looked at her and nodded. She was just able to flip herself onto the top of the ship and ignite her lightsaber. Bane opened his cockpit and made the Y-wing turn sharply. Tanya fell off again and was just able to hold on by her fingertips. Bane walked out on top of the Y-wing and stomped hard onto Tanya's fingertips.

"AAHHH!" Tanya shouted but held on.

Bane growled in frustration and stomped harder. "You Jedi never take a hint, do you," Bane shouted. "I've won!" Bane kicked Tanya in the head, and this time, she fell.

"TANYA!" Ahsoka and Barriss shouted, running to help her.

Bane jumped back into his ship and shouted, "So long, Jedi!" And with that, he closed the cockpit and escaped.


	16. The Battle of Glee Anselm: Epilogue

The Battle of Glee Anselm: Epilogue

A medical station; that was what Tanya saw when she woke up. At first it was only blurry shapes, but after using the Force to get her bearings, she saw what was happening. A medical droid measured a liquid while Ahsoka and Barriss talked quietly. Tanya tried to sit up, only to have all the feeling rush back to her head, revealing a _massive_ headache. "OW!" Tanya cried out in pain, almost passing out again. Ahsoka and Barriss turned to Tanya, surprised to see her awake.

"Well," Ahsoka said, sounding extremely relieved. "The sleeper awakens." She looked tired judging from the dark circles under her eyes and her slouch. Ahsoka and Barriss walked over and sat on the bed across from Tanya.

"How are you feeling?" Barriss asked.

"Well, I can hardly move, I'm aching all over, and I have a headache the size of Coruscant."

"Expected, considering you were electrocuted, kicked in the head, and you fell around twenty feet," Barriss listed, counting the injuries on her fingers. Tanya groaned.

"And Bane still got away?"

Ahsoka and Barriss looked at each other before they nodded.

Tanya sighed. "My master's going to be upset, I'm sure of it."

"He already seen while you were unconscious," Ahsoka said. "I think he was more concerned about your injuries than Bane getting away."

Tanya frowned, like she was thinking hard. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Almost two days."

"_Two days_."

"Almost."

Tanya sighed again.

"On the bright side," Ahsoka added. "I doubt Bane will go through with his plan to assassinate Senator Amidala."

Tanya looked a little more relieved hearing this, and was so deep in thought she almost didn't realize the door opened. She looked up and saw Master Skywalker and Master Yoda walk in.

"You're awake," Master Skywalker said. "How are you feeling, Tanya?"

Tanya shrugged.

Master Skywalker nodded. "Considering that was Cad Bane you fought, you're lucky to be alive."

Tanya looked at Master Yoda. "I'm sorry, Master. I failed you."

Yoda shook his head. "No need to be sorry, there is."

Tanya looked confused. "But I failed. Bane escaped."

"In a republic ship," Skywalker added. "It can be tracked and we might be able to find it, and hopefully, Bane."

Tanya looked to Ahsoka and Barriss, who both looked relieved.

"But that mission is not for you," Skywalker replied, seeing their eager faces. "You will hopefully have another mission together soon. But for now, we must go our separate ways. Barriss, your shuttle is here to take you to the rendezvous point, where you will meet up with Master Unduli. Ahsoka, we have a shuttle waiting to take us to Felucia. The medical station there is having trouble with separatist activity. Tanya, the medical droid here has a sedative that will put you to sleep for a while. When you wake up, your symptoms should be gone."

Tanya nodded. She turned to Ahsoka and Barriss. "Looks like it's good bye for now. I hope to work with you two again soon."

"As do I, Tanya," Ahsoka replied.

"Good bye," Barriss said.

The medical droid came over and gave her the sedative. Tanya drifted to sleep, watching her friends leave and hoping to see them again, and soon.


End file.
